Into The West
by AbbeyMalfoy87
Summary: COMPLETE! The War is over, and it is time for the Elves to travel into the West. Legolas travels with his companion Gimli. Girithfen is not far behind, on her own way to the new life. On her journey she dreams of being reunited with her dear Legolas.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everybody! Along with Harry Potter fics I also like to write Legolas ones. This one is my personal favorite...I think it is my best. I would love to share it with you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything LOTR. I only claim the character of Girithfen. Also, to save typing time, I'm only putting the disclaimer on the first chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

_Legolas looked back over his shoulder, at the shore of the place that was his home. But no longer. A tear ran down his cheek as he turned back around. _

_"We may see this place again, yet," said the dwarf Gimli, already standing at the railing of the small ship. _

_"We may," Legolas replied, smiling weakly. He lifted the loop of rope off of the pillar on the dock and tossed it up to Gimli. He walked up the ramp that he had built only weeks before, and boarded the ship. _

_He lifted the ramp onto the deck, and behind him the rustle of the sails came to his ears as Gimli raised them. _

_The ship gave a small lunge and began drifting forward. Legolas turned and stared at the shore as it slowly became smaller and smaller. The cry of the gulls filled his ears and tears stung his eyes. So much had happened in this land, so much that he had experienced. He wondered how his friends would live for the years to come. He knew everything would now be alright, and a smile spread across his fair face. _

_He then looked at his companion that had stepped up next to him. Legolasplaced a hand on hisshoulder._

_"We journey to a new life, and new friends," he said. Gimli smiled through his thick red beard and gave a single nod. Legolas smiled back, turned, and walked over to the wheel of the ship. Placing his long, slender hands upon it, he breathed in the salty air of the sea before them. _

_

* * *

_

**I know that was pretty short, but I want to see what you guys think before adding more. I love reviews! Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! I have a reader! Lots of thanks to _Meg Ishiro_ for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Girithfen slowly walked up the ramp to the ship, and pulled the hood of her cloak further over her head.

She turned to the railing and stared at the shore she was about to leave forever. She knew it was her time to leave, yet her heart ached with the sadness of parting with the familiar place.

The other Elves strolling past her went unnoticed as she continued to stare at the shore, the cry of the gulls filling her ears. Tears filled her eyes and she forced herself to look away.

Instead, she turned to the vast sea to her left. The sun was high in the sky, and the water sparkled in her eyes, forcing her to shade them with her hand. She watched the sails go up, and the ship soon began to slowly move forward.

Girithfen turned and looked back at the shore another time as it became smaller and smaller.

A gust of wind swiftly blew, and the hood of her cloak was pulled off of her head by the force. The salty air hit her fully in her face, and she closed her eyes, breathing it in.

She was suddenly filled with a renewed sense of optimism and happiness. A new life awaited her on the far western shores…new friends, a new place to call home.

There was also another reason for her leaving, and as it came into her mind a smile broke over her face. She could see his face in her mind, smiling at her on the shores of the place that was to be her new home. It had been so long since she had seen him…she wondered how the journey had changed him, and what he had experienced.

Girithfen turned to another maiden standing close to her, and she knew was from Mirkwood because she had seen her on one of her many visits to the immense forest. Girithfen herself was from Rivendell.

"Excuse me," Girithfen said softly. The maiden turned to her, smiling politely.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you know if Prince Legolas has left yet?" Girithfen asked.

"Yes, I do believe he has," the maiden replied, her eyes twinkling, "It was only three days ago. It is rumored that he is traveling with a _Dwarf_ from the Fellowship."

"Dwarf?" Girithfen muttered. It seemed the journey _had_ changed him. Dwarves and Elves were not exactly allies, but not enemies either. Anyhow, Girithfen thought, things were different now. Everyone had been allies when it came to defeating the evil that had been threatening to wipe out all of Middle-Earth.

Lost in her thoughts, Girithfen wandered towards the front of the ship, and placed her hands on the railing. She gazed at the horizon, wondering what lay ahead.

Her mind then wandered to the day that she first saw Legolas Greenleaf. A smile spread across her face as the sea in front of her dissolved and was replaced with the vast trees of Mirkwood forest…

_Girithfen slowed her stallion to a halt and gazed around Mirkwood. It was her first visit, and her eyes grew wide with wonder. Not even Rivendell's trees were this tall. She then turned to her parents, who were talking excitedly upon their own steeds. A family friend was getting married the next day, and it was to be held here in Mirkwood._

_As they walked their horses down the road towards their friend's house, Girithfen continued to stare around her. It was a beautiful forest, and she knew all of the stories she had been told were true. _

_She then saw something white move out of the corner of her eye. Her head snapped around just in time to see the pure white horse emerge from behind the trees. Her eyes then moved to the rider. His golden blonde hair and thin silver crown across his forehead told her it was Prince Legolas Greenleaf…King Thranduil's son. _

_He met her eyes and Girithfen felt something tighten in her chest. His bright blue eyes sparkled as he smiled politely at her. She felt herself smiling back, and he gave a single nod before turning his horse around and galloping back off into the trees._

_

* * *

_

**Aww, flashback! There are lots more of those to come. Anyway, I hope you liked it and thanks so much for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks again to _Megan Ishiro_ for reviewing! I know the chapters are short, but the story is already written. I'll try to update as quickly as I can to make up for the shortness of the chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Girithfen walked up above deck two days later, and the moonlight splashed upon her. She gazed up at the star-filled sky, and her eyes turned to the pale moon above her. A light breeze blew her long brown hair around her face. She wondered if Legolas was looking at the moon as she was. Gentleness filled her when she realized that she and Legolas may be miles apart, but that they were still under the same sky.

She gazed across the sea, and it sparkled under the light of the moon. The soft voices of Elves filled her ears as they sang songs of new beginnings, new friends, and new places. She walked over to the group and began to sing along with them, as she continued to gaze at the velvety-black water in front of her.

When they ceased their singing, Girithfen walked over to the Elf at the wheel of the ship.

"How long until we arrive?" she asked.

"Four days, if the weather keeps calm as it has," replied the Elf. Girithfen smiled and strolled away, ready for some rest.

As she lay down on her bed, she gazed out the small window in her chamber, where a small sliver of the moon was visible.

Resting her hands on her stomach, she closed her eyes, and Legolas's face immediately appeared in front of her. She saw him as he she had when she had first seen him…galloping off on his horse, into the trees. His hair was illuminated in the bright sunshine, and Girithfen felt herself smile as she watched him.

But suddenly her dream changed…the sky darkened into night, and lightning flashed, followed by booming thunder. She saw Legolas aiming his bow, shooting at Orcs and Uruk-hai who were charging at him. Screaming and yelling filled her ears, and she saw fire…fire everywhere. Then suddenly the Great Eye was before her, and she felt her soul turn to ice. Despair swept over her, and she felt tears sting her eyes.

Then there was a loud crashing noise, and the tower began to crumble, and the Eye atop it was dimming. Dust and ash filled the air as the tower collapsed, and she could see the Orcs and Uruk-hai scattering every which way. They fell into massive cracks that seemed to be splitting the whole of Middle-Earth into pieces.

With a thundering crash, the last bit fell, and the ground trembled below her. She turned and saw Legolas standing next to a Man, and she knew it was Aragorn, the heir of Gondor. She saw a Dwarf, and she wondered if that was the Dwarf that Legolas was traveling with.

Legolas was shielding his eyes with his hand, as he and the others stared at the pile of ruins. Girithfen heard the explosion of Mount Doom behind her, and she turned to look. Bright orange lava spewed from the top. As it gave another explosion, Girithfen turned to look at Legolas again…

Girithfen sat up in bed, her eyes wide. A sweat had broken over her brow, and she was breathing rapidly. Her eyes turned to her window, but the moon could no longer be seen. She wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks and she took a deep breath. All weariness had drained from her, and she knew she would not be able to go back to sleep. So instead she crawled out of bed and pulled her cloak on.

She made her way back up on deck, and smiled when she saw she was alone. She glided over to the railing, and put her hands on it. The air was silent except for the gentle lapping of the water upon the ship. Little did she know that miles away Legolas was doing the same, unable to sleep due to the same dream.

* * *

**Aww! Sorry again for the shortness. I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to _ElflingImp_ and _Don Juanita Triumphant_ for their wonderful reviews! Hugs to you!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Girithfen watched the dawn break, her eyes fixed on the pale pinkish-orange line on the horizon. She still felt no trace of weariness, and had stood perfectly still there for hours, not even moving her eyes, but only blinking every few minutes. She was deep in thought. Elves that passed by would not have realized that Girithfen was indeed _not_ looking at the sea in front of her, but something else they themselves could not see.

In her mind she was far away in Mirkwood, years ago…

_Girithfen strolled down one of the many paths of Mirkwood Forest, gazing around her. The wedding of her family's friend was just over, and Girithfen had left the banquet to get some fresh air and be by herself for a few minutes. _

_She sat down on a rock and continued to gaze around. The sun was setting, and the trees around her looked like they were on fire. She took a deep breath, smelling the air that was scented with the smell of trees and foliage. It was her favorite fragrance in the world. _

_Girithfen jumped, startled, when there was a rustling behind her. She spun around and almost slid off of the rock in shock when she saw it was Prince Legolas. Her eyes opened wide and she quickly tried to regain her composure. Legolas simply smiled, and stood there, their eyes fixed on each other. Girithfen felt something flutter in her stomach…she had never felt anything like that before. She felt her cheeks flush as she smiled back. _

_"I do not believe I have ever seen you in Mirkwood before," Legolas said, his voice smooth and soft. It was like music to Girithfen's ears. She was still so startled that she could only nod in agreement. Legolas's smile widened. "Are you from Rivendell?" he asked. Girithfen nodded again, angry at her voice for not working. Legolas gave a laugh of delight at her silence, and his eyes twinkled like the stars that were beyond mortal sight. Girithfen wondered if he was laughing at her. Legolas must have seen this in her eyes because his laughing ceased, and he just continued to grin. "I am not laughing at you, dear maiden," he said, "I only adore your modesty." Girithfen smiled at this, her cheeks burning even more. "I will let you get back to the wedding banquet," Legolas said then. Girithfen, realizing that she had been gone for far too long, abruptly stood up, brushing off her gown. She then met Legolas's eyes again, and their brightness sent shockwaves through her. She wouldn't have been able to speak even if she wanted to. _

_Legolas gave her a wink before turning back and gliding back into the trees. Girithfen watched him until he disappeared into the forest. She took a deep breath, commanding her heart to slow down. She then walked back to the wedding banquet, still a little flustered. _

Girithfen didn't see Legolas again after that for many months. She had returned to Rivendell the next day, and she knew she would not be visiting Mirkwood again for a while. But Legolas never ceased to be in her memory every day. She was always seeing his face in a crowd, or out of the corner of her eye, but of course it wasn't him. She found herself waiting anxiously for the next opportunity to go to Mirkwood.

Girithfen smiled, the ocean reappearing before her eyes. She realized that she had been standing there for a very long time, and she turned and walked back below deck. Legolas's words still rung in her ears, and his voice gave her peace.

She felt excitement bubble up inside her when she realized that by the time she reached the shores, Legolas would already be there. She wondered if he would recognize her. Would he still be the same after all that had happened?

Girithfen lay down on her bed, and pondered this question. This made her reminisce about the next time she saw Legolas after the wedding…

_Girithfen looked around anxiously for any sign of Legolas. She was back in Mirkwood finally, to visit the family friend. News of the friend's pregnancy had reached them and they had immediately come to congratulate her. _

_The next day, Girithfen was out in the friend's garden, watering the flowers for the day. It was still early morning, and the sun cast golden-yellow light on the plants. _

_Girithfen bent down to water the flowers, when she heard rustling behind her. Standing up, she spun around, only to see a flash of blonde hair disappear behind a tree. Smiling, Girithfen felt her heart speed up as she stepped over to the tree. _

_Legolas suddenly jumped out, startling her slightly. Her grin widened, and Legolas smiled back playfully. He reached up and ran a lock of her hair through his fingers. Then, he put his other hand behind him, and whipped out a violet. Handing it to her, he smiled. Girithfen took it and smelled it, and returned his smile. _

_"I must go," he said. Before Girithfen could reply (she was confident that her voice would work now), he gave her a playful wink and turned, running back into the woods. Girithfen watched him, half-delighted that he had visited her, half-disappointed he had to leave so soon. She smiled blissfully as she turned and went back to watering the flowers, tucking the violet into her hair. _

_

* * *

_

**That's so cuuuuttteeee! I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to _shieldmaidenofeorlingas_ for a lovely review! I'm so glad you like my story!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Girithfen rose from her bed and walked over to her desk. Pulling open a drawer, she lifted her diary out. It was thick, and had the worn look of old age. But she still wrote in it every day.

Flipping it open to that day she had been in the garden, her eyes moved to the violet pressed in between the pages. She gently picked it up, and put it to her nose. It still smelled as sweet as it had that day.

Smiling, she placed it back in the book and closed it. Putting it back in the drawer, she stood there, gazing out the small circular window. The sun was setting now…another day had passed…and she was another day closer.

Once again she wondered what her new life was going to be like…who she would meet, where she would live. Her parents were already there…they had left soon after the council in Rivendell and the Fellowship had been formed. Girithfen hadn't wanted to leave yet…she had wanted to see how the war ended.

Girithfen remembered the day she had learned that Lord Elrond was holding a council. When she found out that Legolas was coming, she wanted to attend, but was disappointed when she then discovered that it was a secret council.

It was only the next day that she found out that a Fellowship had been formed, to destroy the Ring of Power. She then realized that Legolas had volunteered for it. It had shocked her. On one hand she was proud of him for volunteering to take on the tremendous task, and to represent his people, but on the other hand she feared for him, and did not want him to go. When she heard that they were to leave in only a few days, her anxiousness almost overwhelmed her. She didn't know if she would have a chance to say goodbye to him. Then the thought of the possibility of him dying in battle hit her. Dread had swept over her like it had never done before. For some reason she couldn't imagine what she would do if he didn't return. And what if the mission failed? Middle-Earth would be cast into darkness forever.

Girithfen shuddered at this memory. The pain of her sadness that day returned, and she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She remembered the day of his leaving so clearly it was as if it had been just the day before…

_Girithfen bit her bottom lip nervously as she ran down the path, her hair whipping out behind her, loose from its ribbon. She hoped they hadn't left yet. Panic rose in her throat as she began to worry that she was too late. _

_She finally emerged into the clearing, and she stopped, catching her breath. Her hair hung in strands around her face, and a sweat had broken on her brow. _

_Her eyes scanned the clearing. The faces of two Men looked at her curiously, along with a Dwarf with a long red beard. There were also four Hobbits, who paused in their talking to gaze at her. She saw the wizard who must have been Gandalf, and he smiled at her, his wise blue eyes twinkling. A pony that was standing next to one of the Hobbits (a rather plump Hobbit) snorted and struck at the ground with his hoof, greeting her. She felt her cheeks flush as she crept forward, looking for Legolas. _

_Then, Legolas came down the stone steps to her left, and she turned. He saw her, and he paused, a look of confusion on his face. It quickly turned to pleasant surprise and he smiled. Girithfen returned his smile…she was glad she was not too late. _

_Legolas took her elbow and gave the others a nod before pulling her off to the side. Girithfen heard the others behind them go back to their business. She gazed up at Legolas, fighting back tears. His eyes no longer harbored the playful glow she had seen before. They were serious, and she saw sadness flicker in them. But she also saw a warrior before her, and she was struck with a sense of pride and awe. _

_Suddenly, on impulse, Girithfen reached up and hugged him tightly, pressing her face into his shoulder. Legolas returned the embrace and she felt his breath on her neck. She felt herself not wanting to let go. She didn't want him to leave…she may never see him again. Then, as if he was reading her thoughts, he whispered softly into her ear,_

_"I will return…I give you my word." Girithfen lifted her head and gazed at him, the tears now falling down her cheeks. Legolas reached up, smiling faintly, fighting his own tears, and wiped them away. Girithfen pressed her cheek into his hand, closing her eyes. She opened them again, and their eyes met. She knew that no matter how long he was gone, or if she never saw him again at all, she would never forget the blue of his eyes. Her own almond-brown eyes clouded up with tears again. _

_"I must go now," he said, swallowing hard. Girithfen nodded, and clutched his hand. Legolas reached up with his other hand and stroked her cheek. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, and then Legolas finally turned to go. His head bent downwards, he began to walk slowly away. Girithfen held onto his hand for as long as she could, both arms extended out to him. He gave her one more glance over his shoulder and gave a faint smile. Girithfen held up her hand to signal goodbye, and his smile widened a little. She forced herself to smile back through her tears. _

_Girithfen watched him walk away with the rest of the Fellowship, with the plump Hobbit bringing up the end with the pony. She watched until they were completely out of view. She then turned and began to sob loudly as she slowly made her way back home._

_

* * *

_

**That's so sad:( I love a good flashback, though. I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to Jade for your wonderful review! Hugs to you!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Girithfen awoke from her memory and realized that she was crying. Wiping away the tears, she turned from the window and began to get ready for bed. The sun was gone, and it was time to prepare herself for another night.

As she lay down in her bed, she continued to remember that day. More tears spilled down her cheeks, and she wiped them away.

Girithfen hadn't known when Legolas would be back…if he would at all. Elves were immortal, but they could still be killed two ways: a broken heart or being slain in battle. Girithfen had known that Legolas was the best archer in Mirkwood…probably in all of Middle-Earth. But he was still vulnerable.

So, month after month, Girithfen waited for news…_any_ kind of news. She heard of the battles, the separation of the Fellowship, but never any specific news about Legolas. She knew he was alive when the Fellowship split, and she was thankful for that.

After that, she mostly heard about the battles…the victories, the lost lives. The battle of Helm's Deep made her especially anxious, but they had seen that through as well.

Then, the news didn't really come to her anymore. The war was getting so huge and intense that news couldn't get through. Girithfen waited, almost on the verge of her sanity, for anything she could hear.

Girithfen smiled, her tears now gone, remembering the day that she heard that the war was finally over…

_Girithfen rushed into the courtyard, anxious for the news. It was the same courtyard that the Fellowship had been formed in. Lord Elrond stood towards the front, smiling around at everyone. Elves were hugging, laughing, and crying also. _

_"Is it true?" Girithfen cried, still not able to believe it until she heard it from Elrond's lips. Elrond turned to her, and nodded slowly, his smile widening. _

_Girithfen felt tears streaming down her face…it was finally over. They had succeeded…the Ring was gone, and so was Sauron. _

Girithfen still didn't see Legolas after his return. She couldn't make it to Aragorn'scrowning asKing, and she had been disappointed. She had been so thankful thatLegolas was alive, that it didn't bother her too much, because she knew that she indeed would see him again...someday.

However, it had been a few years since she had last seen him. The friend of her family had gone across the sea in the middle of the war, so Girithfen had no reason to go to Mirkwood…and no means. Besides, Girithfen was needed in Rivendell, with her own people, to celebrate the ending of the war and remember the losses.

Lord Elrond had gone to see the remaining members of the Fellowship (one of the Men had died early in the war) in Minas Tirith, but Girithfen was not allowed to go. But still, Girithfen kept hope that she would see Legolas again eventually.

So here she was, on one of the last ships taking the Elves out of Middle-Earth. Lord Elrond was gone, and Gandalf and Galadriel also. The Ring-bearer had left with them, and his uncle as well.

Now it was Girithfen's turn to travel to the new place. She knew Legolas would be there…finally, she would be able to see him. Even though it had been years since she had last seen him, she remembered exactly what he looked like…every feature, every curve of his fair face.

Girithfen rolled over and closed her eyes. Only a few more days, and she would see him.

Four days later, it was time.

* * *

**Ohhh, almost time for Legolas to reappear! Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to _Sexi Silver_ and _Elena maiden of Gondor_ for their lovely reviews! I'm so glad you like my story! Hugs!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Girithfen strained her eyes into the fog…waiting for any sign of the dock. It was finally time…she was finally going to see him again.

The fog was thick, and Girithfen felt frustration rise in her when she couldn't see through it. Everyone was gathered towards the front of the ship along with her, staring ahead of them. Their journey was finally over.

Then, Girithfen's ears caught a distant sound…it was…voices! Girithfen smiled, as the voices of her kin grew slowly louder.

The Elves around her began to turn to each other and smile and hug. Excitement bubbled up in Girithfen so much that she wasn't sure if she could hold it in any longer. All she wanted to do was feel the steady dock beneath her feet.

At first, Girithfen thought her eyes were cheating her as the dock came fuzzily into view. As the ship approached, the fog parted and Girithfen could see Elves walking around on the dock and on the shores. Their voices were loud and excited now, and some of them waved to the approaching ship, greeting them warmly.

Girithfen almost started to cry, but held it in. With each foot closer they came to the dock, the more Girithfen felt she was about to burst.

Immediately she found herself searching for that familiar face. But, there was no sign of him. She felt disappointment tug at her heart but she quickly reassured herself. He was here somewhere…she just had to look for him.

The ship came up to the dock and, with a little thud, stopped. Girithfen got in line to disembark. She smiled at her people on shore as they greeted her and her shipmates.

Finally, Girithfen stepped down onto the dock. She smiled, and felt tears sting her eyes. She gazed around at her new home. It was more beautiful than any place she had ever seen in Middle-Earth. Mortal words could not describe it.

She slowly walked along the dock, gawking at the things around her. She recognized Elves of all ancestry…ones from Rivendell, ones from Mirkwood, and others from all over Middle-Earth. She fell in love with her new home at once.

Girithfen had almost forgotten about her mission to find Legolas when she had stepped off of the ship. Her new home had taken all of her attention. But she suddenly heard a gruff voice behind her.

"I knew I would be a good rider once I had a chance to try it!" She recognized the voice as that of a Dwarf. _A Dwarf!_

Girithfen spun around and searched for the creature. She found him only a few feet away, chatting with some Elves who were unloading cargo from her ship. He smiled through his thick red beard. Girithfen knew that face…

"But those horses they gave us were unsteady! I can't count the number of times I fell off," the Dwarf continued, laughing heartily. Girithfen's mouth dropped open and she rushed over, excusing herself as she made her way through other Elves.

The Dwarf caught her running up to him, and he stopped talking. He gazed up at her curiously, frowning in confusion through his beard. He suddenly raised his eyebrows.

"Have I seen you before, young maiden?" he grunted. Girithfen opened her mouth to reply but he silenced her with his hand. "Don't tell me, don't tell me," he said. He scratched his beard, thinking. Girithfen didn't have time for this. She smiled politely.

"I'm sorry, master Dwarf, but can you tell me where Prince Legolas might be?" she asked. A few heads turned at the sound of her request, but she ignored them gazing curiously at her. The Dwarf's face lit up.

"I know where I've seen you!" he cried, smiling. But then he saw everyone staring at them, and he cleared his throat. "Yes, yes, I remember now. He wandered over that way," he said, pointing. Girithfen thanked him, and he gave her a wink. She smiled, and turned to go. As she walked away, she heard the Dwarf mumble, "He's probably talking to the trees again." Girithfen suppressed a laugh as she walked in the direction he had pointed.

She went into the trees, hoping that he was there. She could sense his presence, and her heart sped up. She crept through the trees anxiously. She could hear running water up ahead…a waterfall, perhaps.

As she approached a clearing, she could see the waterfall she had heard. The trees ended and the edge of a cliff was a few feet ahead. The waterfall flowed down out of sight behind the cliff and crashed noisily at the bottom of the ravine.

Girithfen was about to step out into the small clearing when suddenly, there he was.

* * *

**A bad cliffhanger, I know...I'm so evil. (grin) Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! (evil laugh) Many thanks to _Elena maiden of Gondor_, _Sexi Silver_, and _shieldmaidenofeorlingas_ for their lovely lovely, wonderful reviews! Many hugs to you all!**

* * *

Chapter 7

He stepped out of the trees to her right, and she froze for a moment. He didn't see her…he was gazing up at the waterfall. Girithfen stepped behind a tree, and gazed around it at him. Her heart was beating so loud she was sure he could hear it.

But he didn't. She watched him as he stepped up to the edge of the cliff. The mist from the falls swirled around him, and the tiny droplets landed in his hair, causing it to sparkle. She saw him close his eyes for a moment, and he took a deep breath. Then, letting it out, he opened his eyes again.

Girithfen noticed that he didn't look like he had before. He looked tired, and the playful spark was no longer in his eyes. She felt sadness sweep over her as she gazed at the weary warrior.

Taking a deep breath, Girithfen stepped out of the trees. She slowly walked towards him, no longer able to fight back the tears. They spilled down her face as she came closer to him.

He finally heard her, and he spun around. They both froze, and Legolas's mouth opened slightly in shock. Girithfen didn't bother to wipe her tears away. All of her excitement, eagerness, and relief of finally seeing him crashed down upon her, and she felt like she couldn't stand.

She saw tears forming in Legolas's eyes as he took one step towards her, a hand slightly outstretched. But, as if he couldn't believe it was her, he stopped.

Then, at the same time, they overcame their shock and ran towards each other. Girithfen sobbed as she moved towards him.

They crashed into each other, in a tight embrace. Girithfen had to ask herself if this was really happening, or if it was a dream. But it was real. She let out a whimper of utter joy as she buried her face in his hair. She felt him tighten his grip on her and she didn't want him to let go.

"I knew I would see you again," he whispered into her hair. Girithfen couldn't reply. Her emotions wouldn't allow her.

Legolas pulled away and cupped her face in his hands. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"It has been so long," he said, "Everyday I kept hope that I would see your face again. Every night I dreamt about you. And…" he paused, swallowing the knot that had formed in his throat, "And I don't even know your name." He gave a weak laugh, more tears falling down his cheeks. He pulled her closer to him. "I have never even heard your voice," he said softly, "Let me hear it…I have waited a long time." Girithfen smiled, touching his hair that was damp from the mist.

"My name is Girithfen," she said quietly. Legolas's face lit up and she saw the spark rekindle in his eyes. He no longer looked weary…he was the playful Elf she remembered.

"I don't know how, or why," he said, "But I love you, Girithfen." Girithfen began to cry harder, and she put her cheek against his chest. She could hear his heart…it was beating as rapidly as hers. He splayed his hands across her back, and pressed her against him.

"I love you too, Legolas," she whispered. Legolas did not reply, but pulled away. Their eyes locked, and Legolas smiled, his eyes glowing. Girithfen knew she would never get used to the blue of his eyes.

He reached up and put his hand behind her neck, his fingers warm against her skin. He pulled her face up to his and Girithfen closed her eyes as their lips met. Everything else around them seemed to melt away as they stood in each other's arms.

Girithfen knew that she was now truly home.

THE END (until the epilogue, that is)

* * *

**I _LOVE_ happy endings! Don't fret, there's an epilogue coming! Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Thanks to _Sexi Silver_ and _Elena maiden of Gondor_ for their great reviews! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed my story!**

* * *

Epilogue

Girithfen stepped up to the edge of the cliff, and gazed down at the sparkling blue pool below her. The mist from the falls blew around her, and tickled her face and neck. A strand of her hair came loose and drifted across her face, but she didn't take her eyes from the pool.

Then, she saw a hand reach from behind her and pull her piece of hair off of her face, and tuck it behind her ear. She knew that touch…smiling, she turned and gazed at Legolas, who was now resting his head on her shoulder, with his other hand on her opposite shoulder. She could see the minuscule droplets of the mist on his face, twinkling like the stars that were beyond mortal sight.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered, nuzzling his nose against her neck. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen," Girithfen replied, turning her gaze back to the pool below. Her eyes then went to her left hand hanging at her side, and the silver ring on her finger sparkled in the mist. She smiled, and gazed back up at Legolas, who had now stepped up next to her.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, gazing at the waterfall, his eyes distant.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly. She turned and leaned her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his middle. A faint smile spread across his face as he returned to the present. He gazed down at her, his eyes glowing.

"I'm thinking about the first time I ever saw you," he replied, reaching up and running his hand over her hair. Girithfen glanced at the ring on his finger that was identical to hers. Closing her eyes, she too remembered that day. She felt Legolas lean his head down and kiss the top of hers.

"Hey!" The cry from above snapped Legolas and his new wife out of their reverie. They glanced up at the cliff that the waterfall cascaded over.

Girithfen smiled as Frodo stepped up to the edge, waving down at them. They returned his wave, and they watched him take off his shirt, getting ready.

Then, Gimli stepped out of the trees above them and into view. He came up next to Frodo, and glanced nervously at the pool below.

"We Dwarves are natural swimmers," he said, "But we're not so good at diving!" Legolas and Girithfen laughed, still watching them.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Frodo called down to them. Then he rubbed his hands together eagerly, bent his knees, and dove off. Legolas and Girithfen watched him fall down into the water with a large splash. He soon resurfaced, and beckoned at them to come and join him. He said something, but his voice was drowned out by the roar of the falls.

"Legolas, I will never forgive you for talking me into this!" Gimli exclaimed from above.

"Go on, Gimli!" Legolas laughed back, "We're coming!" Gimli still didn't budge…he just gazed down at Frodo, shifting his feet nervously.

"I suppose you're just going to have to push him off," Girithfen laughed. Legolas chuckled and guided her through the trees and up to the cliff.

After Legolas had undressed to his leggings, and Girithfen had undressed to her slip, they stepped out onto the cliff. Gimli was still standing there, and he shot Legolas an angry glance before staring down at the pool again.

"Gimli, if you do not jump this moment, I will toss you myself!" Legolas laughed.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" Gimli retorted, glancing at them over his shoulder. Then, without another word, he jumped. Girithfen laughed as she and Legolas approached the edge. They looked down, and saw that Gimli had surfaced, and he was laughing with delight. Frodo was swimming circles around the pool, waiting patiently for Legolas and Girithfen to join them.

Girithfen felt Legolas grasp her hand, slipping his fingers between hers. He gave it a squeeze.

"Are you ready?" he asked, the both of them still looking down. Girithfen nodded, squeezing his hand harder. It _was_ a little scary once you got up there and looked down.

Legolas began to count, and Girithfen closed her eyes. When he got to three, they jumped…

THE END

* * *

**Well, thank you so much to all my readers for taking the time to read my story. I hope you liked it, and I hope I can have more Legolas stories posted eventually. Thanks again!**

**Much love,**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


End file.
